


I don't have time for this!

by Wanheda_Leksa



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Past Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanheda_Leksa/pseuds/Wanheda_Leksa
Summary: Lexa Woods was having a good morning. She woke up on time to go for her daily workout, had a normal conversation with her parents that didn't have anything to do with her future and she even managed to sneak herself some breakfast before scurrying off to her car. She was having a good morning indeed.





	I don't have time for this!

Lexa Woods was having a good morning. She woke up on time to go for her daily workout, had a normal conversation with her parents that didn't have anything to do with her future and she even managed to sneak herself some breakfast before scurrying off to her car. She was having a good morning indeed.

 

 _Was_ because not more than 5 minutes ago did she just run over a gorgeous blonde with her car only to watch said blonde scream “I don't have time for this!!” into the sky and carry on running across the road to school.

 

Shaking herself out of shock, Lexa quickly parked her car and went chasing after the girl.

 

“Hey!...hey girl stop!” she shouted after her.

 

“Hey you!” Lexa finally managed to catch her only to be startled by the fire in her eyes.

 

“What!” she snapped.

 

“Uh- I- uhm I'm Lexa I hit you with my car?” she said wary of the agitated blonde.

 

“Oh” realisation flooded through the girls face before she gave you a smile “Look it's fine, you only tapped me really” she showed me her arm which had little cuts on it. “Anyway Lexa right? I gotta get going, I just found out my boyfriend- now ex and best friend have been hooking up behind my back for 2 years” the blonde said her voice trailing off as she walks backwards pointing.

 

“I don't even know your name!!” Lexa shouted after her.

 

“Well I guess you'll have to hit me again sometime” the blonde winks before disappearing with the hoard of student rushing off to class.

 

* * *

 

Lexa was running late for 4th period, she got stopped by her history teacher Pike and now she's running, trying to get to english on time. Just as she rounded the corner she knocked down someone else who was also trying to run around it.

 

“Oh god I'm so sorr- you?” Lexa cuts herself off shocked while helping the person up.

 

“Geez you’re a lot harder than you look” the blonde from earlier sniffles.

 

“What's wrong are you okay?” Lexa asks cupping the blondes face.

 

“When I kind of ran away from you this morning to confront my ex and best friend I didn't end up finding them but I just caught them in the english room together” the blonde sniffles.

 

“Oh” Lexa says surprised not knowing what else to say.

 

“Yeah, I kind of hoped it wasn't true because Raven has been my best friend forever but” she shrugs. “It is what it is I guess” the blonde lets out a bitter laugh.

 

“Does this mean I can get your name now?” Lexa asks changing the subject seeing how upset the blonde was getting.

 

“Oh! right I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin” the blonde says wiping her tears with a smile.

 

“Well , If you don't remember from this morning I'm Lexa. Lexa Woods" Lexa says with a small smirk "Would you like to get back at them Clarke” Lexa says testing the name on her tongue for the first time.

 

“I- uh” she stops to think. “You know what? Sure” the blonde happily agrees.

 

“Wait really?” Lexa asks.

 

“Your hot and I'm bi” she says with a shrug. “The gay in me is attracted to you so why not” Clarke says like it's the most normal thing ever.

 

“Ok then I need to head to english but may I take you on a _real_  date this friday?” She asks the blonde with a smile.

 

“Oh me too before I ran away and yes” she nods. “I'd like that very much” Clarke replies a little shyly.

 

“Should we start this thing now?” Lexa asks wiggling her fingers out to Clarke who intertwines them together.

 

“Lets go” Clarke tugs Lexa along with her to class smiling at Lexa's laughter when she nearly crashing into the wall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Walking into class Lexa ignores all the curious stares and jealous glares while Clarke holds her hand leading her to the back of the class. The quiet only lasts until lunch break before Clarke's ex's start making their way over to them in  the cafe.

 

“Really Clarke you're going to leave me for this dyke!?” He yells making Clarke freeze up.

 

“You do remember you slept with my _ex_ best friend for our _entire_ relationship!” she yells making both who Lexa assumes is Raven flinch and the boy whose name she has yet to find out step closer towards them in anger.

 

"Clarke I'm sorry it was just a mistake" Raven steps foward to try and get to closer to Clarke.

 

"A mistake that happened for 2 years?" Lexa snaps making Raven cower back. 

 

“Listen here you little dyke” he spits at me. “me and Clarke, are not done so you better back off before I make you” Clarke watches Lexa snort into her food before her eyes glare into Bellamy's making him flinch back at the warning in them.

 

“How about _you_ listen to _me_ you egotistical jockstrap” The brunette says standing up. “Clarke _left_ your stupid ass because you obviously have commitment issues” she starts walking towards him making him step back. “Who was it hm? Was it dear old dad that left you and mommy?” she mocks him and is prepared for when he clumsily throws a punch at her.

 

She dodges a few more of his punches before shoving him and making him trip over his feet. Looking over to Clarke she holds her hand out then pulls her in close when Clarke grabs it and kisses her in front of everyone ignoring the gasps and Bellamy’s groans because he ‘hit his head’.

 

“Wanna skip the last period” Clarke husks when they pull away, Lexa only nods before they walk off ignoring Raven's yells of apology.

 

* * *

 

“Lex...Lexa.. Babe!”

 

“Sorry what?” the brunette replies looking at her wife.

 

“What got you so lost in thought” Clarkes asks kissing her cheek.

 

“Just thinking about the first day we met” Lexa replies cuddling into her.

 

“That was the most horrible yet best day of my life” the blonde says looking up at her wife.

 

“I know” Lexa grins at her.

 

“I love you” Clarke leans up giving her a kiss.

 

“I know” Lexa smirks.

 

“You jerk!” Clarke hits her with feigned annoyance moving away from her.

 

“I'm kidding! I love you too” She smiles tackling Clarke into the couch kissing her.

Lexa never thought she ever marry a girl who she'd hit with her car, but it seems like fate has a funny way of making things happen and she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

THE END


End file.
